


Things you know about your best friend

by thearchangelicdetectivetimelord



Series: Things you know about your best friend [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearchangelicdetectivetimelord/pseuds/thearchangelicdetectivetimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things James Kirk know about his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things you know about your best friend

**Author's Note:**

> [On Tumblr](http://hereallyneedsyou.tumblr.com/post/75271941478/ao3-companion-piece-inspired-by).
> 
> Inspired by [Things you know about your best friend](http://scottinpanties.tumblr.com/post/75209437094/things-you-dont-know-if-he-loves-you-back-you).

Things you know about your best friend:

1\. He likes bourbon and it was the thing he offered you the first time you met him on that shuttle. You thought he was a drunk but now you know better.

He likes two fingers of bourbon with two cubes of ice. “One for each finger", he said. You laughed at the implication then and he punched your shoulder, and a smile still forms on your lips every time you think about it.

He doesn’t get drunk anymore, with the exception of two important life changing dates. You don’t stop him, but instead get drunk with him.

2\. When you were lost, he was there for you. When you were down, he was there for you. When you were happy, he was there for you.

It seems like he’s always there for you.

3\. He rarely ever smiles, but when he does it’s at you.

4\. When you get that ship you think it’s perfect, but only because he’s on board with you.

5\. He’s all gruff and snark on the exterior but inside, his golden heart is too big, and some how you know he’ll die trying to save everyone. 

(That’s not what happens but you wish it was.)

6\. When you suggested dating to him, he scoffed. Probably thinking you were kidding, like with all the flirtations you directed at him. It still cuts deep but you’re not.

You also know he deserves better.

7\. He can’t ever – never leaves you. Every time you think he would, he always comes back for you. Even if you can’t understand why.

8\. He saved your life countless of times, but for the one that mattered most you haven’t said thank you. You just don’t know how. You think he might be angry with you but he never shows it. (Almost never)

9\. Every time you try to tell him everything – anything, you don’t.

 

Things you know don’t know about your best friend:

1\. Whether he feels the same way.

You think he might.


End file.
